beastly_saviourfandomcom-20200214-history
Were
Were's (Beastly Saviour Mythos) Were's are a species in the Beastly Saviour series. They are recognised by their animalisitc features when they 'Shudder.' Appearance Were's appear like any other person and are unidentifiable within a populace. The only way a person can be identified as a Were is if the person shudders, whether by force, by accident or on purpose. Shuddering is when the Were side of the person becomes the dominant form and the human side the recessive form and thus shows a conjoining of both beast and human. When a Were shudders it's eyes turn into their respective were colour, their teeth elongate and become sharper, increased amount of facial hair grows, a change in face structure (becoming more rugged and angular) and they grow sharp retractable claws. A were can learn to control itself and thus survive if it is taught by an already knowligble Were, the chances of survival without this guidance is slim at best. Abilities A Were has a large range of different abilities at it's disposal, these are heightened when they have shuddered, but even still when human they are above average. *[[Enhanced Senses]] - A Were's sense of smell, sight, hearing, touch and taste are dramatically increased to near peak animalistic levels. *Enhanced Durability - A Were's body can hold together much more than a Humans, allowing them to survive falls of 5 stories and being hit by a car, however they are not invincible and can still be killed by sufficient enough impact, projectiles or blades. *High Body Temperature - A Were's body temperature can be as much as a degree higher then normal people, this also means that they have a higher tolerance to drugs, poisons and alcohol. *Claws - When shuddered a Were can grow sharp claws that can easily tear through flesh, bone and even thin metal sheets. *Fangs - When shuddere a Were has a row of sharp teeth that is used to tear prey apart. *Blood - A Were's blood contains chemicals that can effect human physiology making them stronger, faster, better senses, increased libido, stamina and healing. This must be used with caution as over-use can burn the humans body out, if the human has cancer it can cause the cancer to advance rapidly. *Soul - A alpha Were's soul contains more power then a typical Were, thus can survive deadly experiences (i.e. broken neck) with the cost of their alpha status and more, some may lose the ability to shudder completely, others may never wake up at all. Weaknesses A Were is not totally indestructible and can be killed with sufficient enough force, blunt objects or projectiles. This does not mean they are not hard to kill as a experienced Were can go toe-to-toe with 3 master hunters. *Enchanced Senses - A Were's hieghtened senses can be easily taken advantage of by a hunter, thus loud sounds, bright lights and strong smells can dull a Were's highly attuned senses. *Moon Berry - Berries of the Moon Berry plant are highly toxic to both humans and Were's. Whereas a human would die from a dose, a Were will be driven insane by horifingly vivid hallucinations. *Aspen Tree wood - The wood of an Aspen tree when used as a weapon can severly debiitate a Were. Doorways and other entrances marked by Aspen Wood can prevent a Were crossing/entering. *Mundane Death - Things which cause death to humans can cause death to Were's such as, but not limited to; drowning, electrocution, old age, broken neck etc. Types Their are 3 types of Were's; Pure breed, Half breed and mongrel. Each pertain to the nature of Were in each person and can be either Expressed (Shows Were features/abilities) or Repressed (Doesn't show any Were features/abilties); this however is void in the case of Mongrels. *Pure Breed - A Were whose parents are both Were's themselves (either Expressed or Repressed) thus have the strongest genes, a pure breed can either be born a pure breed, become one later in life or may never become one. *Half Breed - A Were who has one parent that is either a expressed or repressed Were, they can either be born a half breed, become on later in life or may never be expressed. *Mongrel - A human who becomes a Were by being bitten, thus is infected with the curse rather than being born into it, if a human however is a repressed pure/half breed then the bite will awaken the Were genes. Pack Structure Members *Mark Taemair (Repressed) *Moira Taemair (Repressed) *Drake Taemair (Pure breed Alpha, expressed) *Tyger Taemair (Pure breed Beta, expressed) *Hunter Taemair (Highly likely Pure breed) Trivia